lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Fuli/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Kion When Kion first invited Fuli to join the Lion Guard, she was less than impressed at the insinuation that lions were the fiercest, doubting him as a leader. After receiving her Mark of the Guard and hearing Kion's Roar of the Elders, Fuli has softened around Kion (for the most part). Fuli continues to aid Kion in defending and protecting the Pride Lands. She often assumes a position of leadership whenever he is absent, as if she is his second-in-command. She will often turn to Kion for his opinion on a matter, and trusts his judgement. Likewise, Kion acknowledges Fuli's strengths, and praises her accordingly. Bunga Despite Fuli’s tendency to become annoyed by Bunga’s antics, they have a close relationship, as seen when Fuli saves Bunga from the hyenas and when Bunga helps save her from the vultures. Ono Fuli and Ono are shown to have a close relationship, with Fuli often comforting Ono when Ono is panicked or upset and defending him when he is called names. Beshte Beshte and Bunga are shown to have a close friendship, with Beshte needs a little help after she fall into the water by his Pod. Makini Makini and Fuli are shown to have an a good relationship and it was Makini that informed Fuli of har status as the first female member of the Lion Guard. However, Fuli sometimes finds the young mandrill annoying as seen during their trip to find Kongwe and return home since she often stop and observe things with the tortoise much to the dismay of Fuli. That does not stop her from protecting her from enemies like Makucha however, meaning that she does care for Makini, despite being annoying to her at times Kiara Fuli is shown to have a good relationship with Kion’s older sister, Kiara. She even saved the princess in Bunga and the King. Mtoto Fuli and Mtoto are shown to have a close relationship. Simba Fuli is shown to have a good relationship with Kion’s father, Simba. Rafiki Fuli and Rafiki are shown to have a close friendship. She even teams up with him, the rest of the Lion Guard, and Tamaa against the hyenas and the jackals. Fuli believed afterward that it was fun watching Rafiki doing his inner warrior training. They frequently hang out together throughout the show. Timon Fuli did not used to like Timon because he freqently touches her fur and because he did not listen to her when she said she likes to hunt alone. However, she eventually warms up to the meerkat in Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas, even to the point to where they consider one another actual friends now. Pumbaa Fuli did not like Pumbaa at first because she thought he was stupid to believe Bunga was Bunga the Wise in Bunga the Wise and because he did not listen to her when she said that she likes to hunt alone. However, she eventually warms up to the warthog in Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas, even to the point to where they actually consider one another friends now. Kinyonga Kinyonga and Fuli are shown to be friends. Despite evading her during a chase, Kinyonga has earned Fuli's respect for her camouflage techniques. Fuli also shows concern for Kinyonga when she volunteers to enter the Outlands and spy on their behalf. She praises Fuli and the Lion Guard for learning the art of camouflage. Thurston Fuli is sometimes annoyed by his stupidity as shown when he kept going the wrong way in the Outlands, when he got scared of Madoa when she showed up in the Pride Lands for help, and when he believed he was part of the Lion Guard. Though she did say his herd's catchphrase (Panic and Run) was better than Dhahabu's Herd's catchphrase (Frolic and Romp). Kongwe Fuli was at first bothered and a little annoyed by Kongwe. But Kongwe tells her that, in order to defeat Makucha she to observe him when she did that she beat him. Enemies Makucha Makucha and Fuli are both enemies and hate each other a lot. This can be mostly seen in The Wisdom of Kongwe, when he keeps trying to eat Kongwe and Fuli tries to stop him. He also likes to mock the cheetah when she can’t defeat him but luckily for Fuli, she always manages to stop the leopard and send him leaping home. He also always mentions her name first when confronting the guard. Mzingo Fuli and Mzingo have been enemies ever since she learned that he was working for Janja. Mzingo has attempted to attack her at least three times. The first was was in The Search for Utamu when the vultures attempted to kill her only to be stopped by the Lion Guard, the second was in Baboons! when he tried to make her fall down Mapango Cliffs, and the third was in The Scorpion's Sting when he and the rest of the Army of Scar trap her, the rest of the Lion Guard, and Makini but has been defeated on all three ocasiones much to his dismay, who looks like will keep trying to get revenge. Zira After attacking her pride and coming to the aid of Kion, Zira hates Fuli and thinks that she and the rest of the guard (excluding Kion) are pathetic since the only lion on their team is him. Kenge Despite being the fastest member of the Lion Guard, she was the first one to be bitten by him but later recovers from Kenge's venemous bite and after watches him get blasted back home. Kenge later assists the rest of the Army of Scar to trap her and the rest of the Lion Guard along with Makini but failed to harm Fuli this time after he was blasted by Kion’s roar again. Vitani After coming to the aid of Kion, the first lioness Fuli attacks is Vitani, by pinning her down and despises her for being loyal to Scar and for being an Outsider. Lioness Fuli hates lioness for nearly killing Kion, for being an Outsider, and for being loyal to Scar. Janja As with the rest of the Guard, Fuli has a deep hatred for Janja and all Hyenas in his clan. The only time she appeared not as hostile towards him was in Janja's New Crew. Scar As a member of the Lion Guard, Fuli views Scar as an enemy. As of The Scorpion's Sting, Fuli has become fully aware of Scar's return, immediatley knowing who he was at first site. Category:Relationships